The present invention relates to a storage device for recording media, particularly compact disks, magnetic tape cassettes and the like.
A storage device for recording media is known comprising a slider member slidable into a storage position against a spring force, which is held by a locking device in a storage (locked) position. The locking device can be unlocked by a push button to bring the slider member into a unloading position projecting from the front side of the storage device, in which it can receive a recording medium housing, i.e. a disk housing, tape cassette housing or the like.
Storage devices for recording media such as music tape cassettes, compact disks or the like are known, in which one or more slider member are located in a storage device housing which is open on one side. Each slider member can hold a recording medium housing, i.e. including a music tape cassette, a compact disk or the like, and is slidable against a spring force in the housing. The slider member is held in the pushed-in position by a locking device and can be unlocked again by pressing a push button. The unlocked slider member is moved by action of the spring force in the direction of the housing opening so that the slider member with the recording medium housing on it projects from the front side of the housing far enough so that the recording media unit can conveniently be taken from it.
In the known storage device in the unloading position a portion of the slider member projects from the housing. The locking device in the slider member is also moved from the interior of the housing to the outside. After removal of the recording medium housing the slider member must again be put in its locked storage position, so that the adjacent slider member are again accessible. If now, for example, a compact disk housing is to be put in the storage device, before the compact disk housing can be deposited on the slider member and the slidable holding pushed back into the storage device, the slider member must be put in the unloading position by operation of the push button.